naghemafandomcom-20200214-history
Nasilnik
Region dominated by dwarves Geography The Six Dwarven Kingdoms Nordereich Westereich Mittereich Oestereich Sudereich Uttereich Outside Regions Wuste Desert An expansive rutty desert wasteland where little grows. The most prominent location is the city of Zircon, which is located at the conjoining of Kizilirmak and ____ rivers. One of the few places within the desert that contains enough nutrients and regularly enough water to actually sustain life it has become a safe haven for traders that peddle wares unique to this location. History Nasilnik was populated by dwarves in the First Age as they expanded their territory among its many mountains, delving deep and mining them for their plentiful resources, the six kingdoms rose from the bedrock allowing dwarves to dominate the region unopposed. It was during the First Age, as a consequence of the Holy War, Moradin and Ulaa abandoned the dwarven pantheon explicitly and joined many other greater gods in the Divine Ring. Demonic Incursion During the Second Age, a gate to the Abyss was opened within Nordereich allowing several Demon Lords to arrive on in the Mundane World for the first time. Their goals were unique, but the one commonality was destruction. Drowning of Mittereich - Demogorgon drowned the Mittereich. Flooded the Domnal Valley and created the Shade Sea. Orcus Absconds to the Shroud - Orcus doesn't make much ground but uses the negative energy released from drowning of the Mittereich to enter the Shroud and take over a kingdom Baphomet's Banishment - Baphomet enters and create lycans. Attempts to conquer Caleah and is banished to the moon (bigger?) Graz'zt Schemes - Started a Cult to a version of themselves, Gunc'zt, to anchor himself to the Mundane World. Worshipers are known as the derro. Enslavement of Heaton After demogorgon drowned the Mittereich, the surviving dwarven kingdoms did not have enough farmland or farmers to produce the necessary resources to feed their efforts, so they were forced to invade the southern territory of Heaton, populated mostly by halflings. Forcing them into servitude, the halflings farmed their fertile land and exported the majority of their goods to the dwarven kingdoms. Forging of the Duergar Many dwarves fled the hordes of demons pouring in to their homeland, but pockets of them dug in and were determined to fight. They were pushed far down into the Uttereich where they became surrounded and their defeat felt inevitable. Feeling betrayed by their gods, they blasphemed and called out for aid. Two entities answered, Ecknath and Thiadrad. Unkown to them, these are greater deities Vecna and Loviatar in disguise, attempting to create a stronger hold to loosen the barriers surrounding the Godshroud. Ecknath gifted the duergar with enhanced natural arcane capabilities and Thiadrad instilled a ruthless battle acumen. With these gifts, the duergar were able to fight the demons to a standstill saving their capital from destruction. Cataclysm As a last ditch effort, ... Caleah blasts region and banishes Demon Lords back to the Abyss. Graz'zt is the only one to remain. Era of the Copper Kings Religion Currently in the Third Age, the Dwarven pantheon is made up of 7 true gods: Steinnvatter (formerly Moradin), Jewelmutter (formerly Ulaa), Erwer, Baurad, Walund, Crode, Ivmund; and 3 fell gods: Gunc'zt, Ecknath, and Thiadrad. While all the gods are meant to be simultaneously fear and revered, they are rarely worshiped directly. Instead venerated dwarven heroes are worshiped as saints.